


Merles Kitten

by Irish_Misfit



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Misfit/pseuds/Irish_Misfit
Summary: Merle surprises his lady.
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Merles Kitten

“This aint werkin is it?” Merle grumbles falling to his back.

“No. Sorry just can’t get into to…without em,” Codi pouts hiding her face in his broad chest.

“After these years of dealing with yer cute lil ass I shoulda known that,” he smirks, chuckling when he hears her giggle leaning down kissing the top of her head.

“Sorry Daddy,” she says kissing his bare chest before looking up at him.

“Don’t be sorry baby, aint like we cant still fuck,” he playfully growls pulling her up so she was straddling him. “You up for it sugar tits?” he winks.

“Fuck yeah I am,” she smirks leaning down kissing him moaning into the kiss when she feels one of his rough hands tighten on her hip and the other tangle in her hairpulling her even more into the heated kiss. Getting lost in the kiss they both jump when they hear a loud bang on their bedroom door, followed by Daryl’s voice yelling on the other side, “Mer come on we need to go on a run.”

“Oh, that little fucker,” Merle grits his teeth as Codi huffs burying her face in Merle’s neck, giggling when his head thuds back against the wall, still cussing his lil brother. “Want me to tell him to go find somebody fuckin else?” Merle asks tracing his fingertips up the inside of her soft thighs. She closes her eyes and purrs against his neck feeling his fingers creep closer and closer to her wet pussy, the yea on the tip of her tongue comes out as a squeal when Daryl kicks the door again making them both jump. She sits up grabbing his hands, the sullen look crossing her face, becoming a beam when an idea struck, “oh hell I know that look whatcha thinking kitten,” Merle asks.

Seeing his hard thick cock, and feeling the throbbing in her pussy had her right on the edge of telling Merle nothing and Daryl to go fuck off….but she knew from earlier that he missed certain aspects of their love life as much as she did ….and it had been what felt like ages since they could explore that part of it. “Um was just thinking you could go and while your out you could look for me a new set to replace the one I had to leave at the prison…. then we could play tonight for the first time in forever,” she answers smiling ear to ear.

“Hmmm good thinking my sexy lil kitten,” Merle says pulling her down into a quick kiss. “Shitty part of that idea is you gotta move off my lap so I can get dressed…. cant go out there neckked all the bitches in town, be runnin out attackin me tryin get some of this big ol Merle dick,” a devilish smiles covered his face as he slaps a giggling Codi on the ass.

She moved off his lap laying on her belly propping herself up with an elbow watching him get dressed. Smiling to herself, loving how lucky she was, even being older than most of the men in Alexandria, Merle put all the younger ones to shame, including his lil brother. None of them could hold a light to him …..hell even before the dead started walking no man could hold a light to Merle Dixon in her eyes. “Like what you see sweetheart?” he teases leaning down kissing her.

“Have since I laid eyes on ya,” she winks grabbing a fist full of his white wife beater pulling him down into another kiss…yelping when he slaps her ass a bit harder this time, “Stop now or I won’t be able to go look for your stuff,” Merles voice was deeper, more demanding this time, which made Codi’s whole body shiver.

Merle liked seeing how she reacted to his voice, he leans down kissing her on the forehead, before going to the dresser grabbing his truck keys…but before he could leave the room she calls out to him “Hey daddy if Sammi goes with yuns, she might know where to look, you remember she was the one who got em for me before.” Puckering his lips in thought Merle eyes here, “yea, a’ight kitten you behave while daddy’s gone if you don’t I don’t care if I found 20 sets to replace yours it won’t happen for an even longer,” leaving their bedroom, he couldn’t keep the growl from falling from between his lips as he heard Codi promise she’s be a good lil girl.

He walks out to the garage his lil brother’s ol lady Sammi sitting on the passenger side, her feet already hanging out the window. If it was anyone but her or Codi doing that it woulda been a fight. Merle Dixon had always had three rules: Don't touch his woman. Don't touch his bike and Don't touch his truck. Fuck yeah even with the dead walking his rules still stood, but hell Sammi was there before the woman, bike, and the truck. He honestly couldn’t remember a time when she wasn’t around, her and Daryl started school together ….and the day his lil brother finally grew the balls to ask her out was the proudest he’d ever been of him. Hell without Sammi he would have never met Codi, it was at a party down by the lake they always hung out by and she pulled him to her and pointed at one of her friends who in her words “had a huge fuckin crush on him.

“Where the hells that b’ruther of mine, his fuckin ass was sure in hurry when I was trying to get my dick wet,” Merle grouches getting in his truck starting it up.

“He got tired of waiting decided to take his bike and go ahead to make sure it was clear,” she tells him.

“Ah, so yer stuck with ol Merle this time huh sugar tits?” the smirk on his face told Sammi that he wasn’t done. “Wanna stop before we get there and fool around…. promise I won't tell ol’ Dare,” Merle wiggles his eyebrows smiling at her. Sammi laughs shaking her head, she was used to Merle’s mouth, his flirting, his lil pet names, sex stories, and his many offers to fool around that were always very colorful, and always ended the same way “ promise I won’t tell ol Dare.”

Sammi twists around in her seat so her feet wasn’t hanging out the window, smiling as she leaned over towards him “better watch out old man one of these days I’m gonna take ya up on that offer,” she teases, winking at him before leaning back over to her side.

"Yea, yea, well if I'ma be stuck ridin' with someone glad I got stuck with you, need ya to do somethin' for me. 'Sides ya prettier than Dar, well fuck me speak of the devil and he will appear,” Merle smirks nodding in front of em. Sammi looks to where he was nodding relieved to see Daryl’s figure appear from a cloud of dust.

“Whatcha need me too do?” she asks looking back at Merle.

“Member that stuff that you took Codi to get several years back?” he asks looking over at her as she tried to remember what “stuff” he was talking about. Hell even before the world went to hell, they all four lived together and her and Codi went all over the place to get all kinds of stuff. “Fuck, and ya’ll call me old. The fun shit from yer favorite store” the way he smirked told her exactly what he was talking about. “Ah the sex toy sho…..yep I member…why?” she asks.

“Yea, well when the prison fell ‘nd we had to flea like rats all that shit got left. And ya know how it is, you and Dare do shit same as us. Hell you’re the one who taught her all about it. Thank ya for that too,” Merle winks at her.

“I understand…I got yuns theres a few place’s up here, me and Dare’s only ones ever touched, ill get everything, replace what she’s lost, was gonna stop there anyway me and Dare need some stuff,” she says.

“Yer the best lil lady ……don’t care what the neighbors say about ya,” Merle smirks.

Listening to Merle walk away Codi laid on the bed a few moments more before rolling off and dashing across to Daryl and Sammi’s room to go through Sammi’s stash of outfits. In case they didn’t have any luck, she could still surprise Merle with a sexy outfit. She finds a few that she hadn’t seen before, so she knew Merle hadn’t ever seen em. She takes her finds and goes back to her and Merles bedroom tossing them on the bed before finding some clothes putting them on.

Codi goes to the kitchen she wanted to make Merle a good supper to thank him for looking for her stuff, she looks around deciding on some squirrel gravy over rice. He had told her once before that it was one of his favorite meals that his Ma used to cook, before the world went to hell she begged Daryl to show her how to make it so she could make it for him. She figured she had two hours before they would get back that was usually how long their runs took. She gathered everything she would need for supper knowing it would only take her about 20 minutes to get it cooked.

Music played in the background as she busied herself by picking up around the house singing along to the music remembering fun times from before. She smiles to herself remembering the first time her and Merle ventured into the world that would become the norm for them, she loved it and she missed it she hoped Merle or Sammi found stuff to replace what she lost. She looks up at the clock on the living room wall, deciding it was a good time to start supper she smiles to herself going to the kitchen and starting on supper.

Sammi smirks as she grabs Daryl by the vest he wore and she loved “come on got one more stop to make,” she smiles at him tugging him to the store they hadn’t been to in a while.

“We getting stuff?” Daryl asks trying to hide a smirk.

“Merle and Codi need some stuff…..but if you find something you want get it,” Sammi leans over giving him a quick peck on the lips before scurrying over to the section she figured Codi’s stuff would be. Sammi watches Daryl as he looks at the toys remembering the first time they had went to a store like this and his face was so red when she pulled him into the store. She remembered that his eyes were glued to floor embarrassed to be in the store. Now he was shoving toy after toy in his duffle bag it made her beam with pride as the once embarrassed boyfriend was embracing the lifestyle that he and her loved and lived. “Havin fun there babe,” Sammi asks watching him.

“Hey don’t know when we will be back here,” he shrugs his broad shoulders smiling at her. She goes back to looking for the stuff Merle asks for her to look for her, finally finding exactly what he had asked for “Ah ha,” she says putting everything he had found in a bag grabbing more things for them knowing their lifestyle and with they used. “Hey darlin you find the stuff we need to go before Rick sends out a group to find us,” Daryl asks looking over at her his overly stuffed duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

“Yep got it, ready to go,” she walks over to him smiling at him standing on her tip toes kissing him.

They walk’s out of the store seeing Merle leaning against the truck smoking a cigarette, “ready?” he grunts pushing himself off the truck.

“Yep, here ya go,” Sammi smiles handing him the duffle bag. Merle sets the bag n the hood of the tuck unzipping it chuckling when he sees everything in the bag.

“Fuck yeah…see ya are good for something,” he teases shoving the bag in the cab of the truck.

“Let’s go guys,” Daryl says putting their bag on the back of the truck leaning over kissing Sammi again before straddling his bike.

Sammi gets in the truck sliding merles bag over, Merle slides in the driers side opening the bag again pulling out the one thing his baby girl wanted he was so fucking happy Sammi found it. He could see Codi in it, the image had him hard and wanting to hurry home to show Codi everything they had. “Okay what the hell am I supposed to do with these?” Merle asks pulling out a bag of white balls. Sammi smiles taking the bag from him as she started telling him about a game she and Daryl played laughing when al Merle said was Hell yea wanna do that.

Codi looks up at the clock again supper was done, she goes to their room grabbing the new book Merle had got her on his last run and laid back in the bed opening the book. After a few chapters she looks at the clock laying the book down she grabs one of the outfits smiling as she strips out of her clothes, slipping into the sexy lil outfit she had found in Sammi’s room.

Merle pulls into the garage “thanks girlie for finding this stuff,” Merle smiles leaning over kissing her on top of the head.

“Your welcome Mer, and me and Daryl will stay at Shane’s tonight but you guys will have to give us a night alone in the house…..Deal?” Sammi smiles extending her hand to Merle.

“Deal lil girlie,” Merle smiles shaking her hand.

Sammi smiles getting out of the truck meeting Daryl at the back of the truck,” hey baby we are staying at Shane’s tonight,” she smiles at him.

“Alrighty,” he smirks knowing the look she was giving him, he grabs their bag and Sammi’s hand walking towards Shane’s house.

Merle pulls the bag to him opening it and pulling out the things Codi wanted more than anything lately smiling as he zips the bag up and lugging it over his shoulder and walks towards the side door. He opens the door, smiling when he smells the food, he smiles as he shakes the bell.

Codi was finishing getting dressed when she hears the door open and then the sound of a bell and smiles as she hurried out of their bedroom almost running to the kitchen. “You found em?” she smiles seeing Merle standing in the kitchen with a set of black kitten ears and butt plug tail to match and a kitten collar with a bell.

“Damn that’s new, Merle steps closer to her reaching out running his hand over the fabric of the sexy lil outfit she had on.

“It’s one of Sammi’s figured I’d borrow it …..put my ears on and my collar please Daddy,” Codi smiles.

“On yer knees my sexy lil kitten,” Merle growls his cock even harder now straining against the rough fabric of his jeans, he steps closer to her, his cock eye level with her. Codi looks up at him and smiles when she notices how hard he is. Merle places her ears before carefully snapping her collar around neck. “What about this?” he winks holding up the tail.

“Up to you Daddy,” Codi smiles looking up at him knowing what he was gonna say.

“Good answer, little kitten. Hmmmm I want to watch you stretch yer self and put it in,” Merle smirks slipping his finger between the collar and the soft skin of her neck leading her to the living room packing the duffle bag with him. Codi purrs nuzzling her cheek against Merles arm as he leads her to the living room feeling the change from the hardwood floor to the carpet. Merle leads her to the front of the couch, pulling his finger rom between the collar and her neck as he sits on the couch, sitting the bag beside him. “Get yerself ready for yer tail, turnaround let Daddy watch,” Merle’s voice had changed he had got into Daddy Dom space and Codi loved it she turns around so he could watch as she stretches herself open enough for the plug on the end of the tail, she smirks at Merle as she reaches for the tail, his eyes grow darker as he hands her he tail, knowing as soon as she out her tail in she would fall into kitten space and he was so excited he had helped her back into her favorite space. “Go on put it in,” he grunts sitting back on the couch Codi takes the tail purring as she slips it in.

“Look here,” Merle smiles showing her all the stuff that Sammi had found which included a set of food and water bowls, Merle could see she was both in kitten space and excited, he knew from now until the need of their play time she wouldn’t say anything and only be answering in meows, purrs and nipping. “Wanna go set em up?” Merle asks. Codi purrs rubbing her cheek against his leg her way of saying yes please, she smiles when Merle pets her and pushed himself up off the couch. “Okay come on,” he says as he starts towards the kitchen, Codi follows him into the kitchen. Mele squats down smiling at Codi as he sits the bowl down. “Want some of this?” Merle asks pulling a jar of his homemade moonshine out from the cabinet shaking it, Codi smiles as she meows at him, Merle smirks as he opens the jar and pours some into her water bowl. Codi purrs as she laps the moonshine out of her new bowl, Merle standing up taking a drink of his own from the jar as he watches her drink it from her bowl……he missed this. Merle watches a s Codi finishes her moonshine and looks up at him leaning over rubbing her cheek against his hand wanting him to pet her, “my good lil kitten, um I got a game for us I think you might really like it…wanna play?” Merle asks as he pets her.

Codi was curious about the game he was talking about, she gave him a questioning look making him chuckle, “Sammi told me about it her and lil brother has played it,” hearing that Codi smiles playfully nipping his hand telling him she wanted to play. “Yeah okay come on,” Merle motions for her to follow him back into the living room, he sits down on the couch Codi on her hands and knees in between his legs. She watches excited about what he was gonna pull out of the duffle bag, she watches as he pulls out a blindfold and what looked like some ping pong balls she looks at Merle and meows. Merle smiles “I’m gonna explain lil kitten don’t worry. First come closer, sit up on your knees,” Merle tells her, smiling as she does what he told her. “Okay here’s how we play first I’m gonna put this bind fold on you, your gonna stay up on your knees, I’m gonna roll these balls down your back one at a time,” he smirks running his fingers down her spine giving her chill bumps, making her purr and shiver, and him smile even bigger “then yer going go find em and bring it bag to me, they have numbers on em see,” he shows her a ball that had raised number one on it she reaches out and traces her finger along the one on the ball, she meows telling him she understood so far. “You have to find them in order, in each ball there’s a piece of paper in is that has some fun stuff for us to do after you bring them all to me and Ill tell ya when your done we open the balls and do what it tells us to do,” Merle winks at her tracing his fingers along her jaw, making her purr and lean into his touch, “so you wanna play?” Merle asks. Codi nuzzles his hand before leaning over and nosing at the blindfold that was laying on his thigh…..telling him yes.

“Good get up here let’s get the blindfold on,” Merle smirks leaning up as Codi leans in, he leans down kissing her for the first time since he got home the kiss was hot, and full of need and want. He pulls away from the kiss leaving Codi breathless and chasing his lips, “you ready?” he asks tracing her cheekbones with his thumb, beaming with pride when she meows. Merle picks up the blindfold and carefully places it over her eyes happy that she trusted him enough to play games like this. He picks up the first ball “okay here’s the first one but you wait until I tell you to go,” Merle reminds her as he rolls the first ball down her back making her shiver as she feels the ball roll down her back to her ass then rolling away from her. She feels the next one as she closes her eyes, going deep into kitten play, being pulled back when she hears Merle tell her she can go look for em, she had only felt two but she knew there was more.

“Okay my lil kitten go get the ball and bring them back to Daddy,” he says petting her. Codi falls to all fours again, crawling blindly around her living room, finally finding the number one ball after finding the third ball, she picks it up with her mouth, and crawls back to Merle, dropping the ball in his lap. “Look at my good lil kitten, so smart and sexy,” he praises petting her growling, tightening his hand in her hair when she nuzzles at his cock feeling how hard he was. “Fuck stop….go find the other one, I’ll tell ya when yer done my sexy lil kitten,” Merle grits his teeth feeling his cock throb against her cheek though his jeans.

Merle watches as Codi crawls around loving how excited she got when she finds another ball bringing them to him, he smiles when she drops the fourth ball in his lap, he smirks rolling the last ball in his hand “only got one more my sexy lil kitten.” Codi purrs and crawls all around the living room getting more frustrated, she was horny as hell and really wanted to find this las ball, when she her as Merle chuckle she smirks to herself as she crawls over to him nuzzling around his crotch crawling up on his lap nuzzling around his neck, nipping and licking at his neck and jawline purring in his ear, as she grinds on his cock. “Fuck me…. okay here it is,” Merle moans. Codi pulls away from his neck and opens her mouth Merle smiles and puts the ball in her mouth holding back a whine when she slides off his lap. “Good job my lil kitten,” Merle reaches out taking off the blindfold.

“So my lil kitten ready to read what’s in the balls?” Merle smiles at her. Codi meows and nuzzles at his hand excited to see what was in the balls. “Okay here we go, here the first one,” Merle smirks and picks up the ball popping it open taking the piece of paper out unfolding it “give Daddy a kiss,” he reads showing her, she notices Sammi’s hand writing smiling she crawls up on Merles lap, leaning down nipping at his bottom lip moaning when he grabs her by the back of the neck pulling her into a deep wanting kiss. “Oh fuck,” Merle growls against her lips, he had missed this so bad. Codi smiles and nizzles at his neck purring when he grabs her ass and grinds his hard cock against her.

Codi smiles at him as she slides off his lap. Just her bare ass sliding against his jeans, right over his cock, it was hard not to pull her back up and take her right then. But Merle knew his girl needed this, the games and the fun. Fuck if he would be the one to deny her any of that. So, he sat back and watched with hungry eyes as his kitten slowly rose up and ran her hands up from her dainty ankles, up smooth legs and let them gently rub between her thighs.

Codi moaned and gave a little meow. Both sounds equally had him gone. Merle let out a harsh breath when her hands moved up, sliding up her stomach to cup her breast. The little nighty she had on was perfect. Accentuated all her assets, but it was see through enough to make his mouth water.

“Fuck, I cant wait til we get to ball 3.” Merle growled and leaned back to rub a hand over his cock.

Codi grinned and batter her eyes. Her hands moved down again to the hem of the nightly, but before she could pull it up, she was pulled forward, nearly stumbling into him.

Merle instantly went for her chest, licking between her tits as his hands moved to grip her naked ass. She moaned quietly, those nails of hers digging into his shoulders only urged him on. He felt the soft fur of the tail against his fingertips and they both shivered.

“So fuckin happy we found this.” He tugged on the tail hard enough for the plug to shift inside her, making his kitten keen with pleasure. “Don’t know what I would have done if ya couldn’t get what ya needed.”

She purred against his face, licking along his jaw until she was near his ear. “My daddy only wants what’s best for me.”

Merle growled low in his chest, one arm tightening around her slim waist. “Only daddy wants what’s best for his kitten.” His other hand slide between her cheeks and pulled a little on the plug.

“Ahh…” Codi moaned but did her best not to speak. Instead she purred in his ear and dug her nails into his shoulders.

Merle glows with pride as his kitten squirms against him. Just the slightest pressure to the plug had her melting. Getting to those other balls would prove difficult. But he can’t help a little more teasing. He kisses her neck as he slowly pulls the plug out, then sinks in back in.

“Come on now,” he repeats his movements with the plug. “Strip for daddy.”

Codi rubs her face against him once more before she pulls back. There was only enough space for her to grip the nighty and slowly pull it up her body and over her head, being careful of the ears. Once free of it, she melts against his front.

“Can’t decide if I like that better on ya, or on the floor.” Merle groans and nips at her chin before sitting back. He was harder than ever and they had 3 balls left to go. He might not make it. By the looks of his kitten, she might not either.

Merle reaches for ball number 3, not taking his eyes off her for a second. Her body was out of this world and he couldn’t wait to get his hands all over it. “Ready for another one?”

Codi kneels between his spread legs and rubs her head back and forth on his thigh. From his knee, all the way up to his cock. She could feel it hard and ready in his jeans. She purred loudly and nipped at the zipper.

Merle hisses as she grazed his cock but chuckles at her boldness. He popped the ball open and read it to her. “Help your daddy strip.” He tossed it aside and looked down at her with eager eyes.

Codi bit her lip and ran her hands up his thighs, digging her claws in hard enough for him to moan. It didn’t take long to crawl back up his body, spreading her legs wide so he could see her up close. The more she leaned back, the deeper the plug went.

Merle's eyes bugged out as her legs split, he could see everything. How wet she was for him, how smooth. He gripped her by the ass as she fell forward, licking at his lips, biting them hard and licking over them with her tongue.

“Get me naked,” Merle growled against her jaw. “Not gonna make it to the last one.”

Codi laughed, pride filling her up. Getting to him like this was all she wanted. She loved how much he wanted her. Codi turned his head to the side and bit along his neck as her hands moved down the hard plains of his body, over his chest, down the muscles of his stomach until she gripped the shirt and pulled it off, chucking it to the ground.

Merle groaned and stood up, with her in his arms, those sexy legs wrapped tightly around him. “M' not gonna make it kitten.” He let her keep them connected as his hands pushed down to his belt and ripped it off.

But she was having none of that. She wiggles in his arms growls a little, telling him to let her go she claws down his chest falling to her knees, stilling him instantly. She playfully batted his hands away and unzipped his jeans.

Merle huffed out a laugh, beyond pleased with her. She was gonna be the one to strip him. So, he let her. He leans down tangling his hands into her colorful hair and pulled her in for a kiss. She gave that sexy purr again and it went right to his cock, making him pant and pull her hair.

His jeans hit the floor and Merle angrily kicks them to the side. Codi palms his ass, digging her nails in as she slips the boxers down releasing his hard leaking cock. “Gonna have claw marks all over me.”

Codi grins and licks her lips at the sight in front in front of her leaning over kissing his inner thighs, smirking when she hears him gasp as her hair brushes against the overly sensitive head of his cock. She kisses up his thigh, biting over his hips made her Daddy thrust forward, rubbing against her chest. She smiled up at him, seeing how much he wanted her. It was all over his face.

“Does my sexy lil kitten like Daddy’s little game?” Merle asked as he took a step back, so Codi could go to her hands and knees. Her cute little ass of her swaying back and forth, causing her tail to away, her movement very kitten like.

“Fuck Daddy does to….. gonna play this again. You ready for the next one?” he smirks looking down at her his eyes following the sexy curves and lines of her body having to keep himself from saying screw the balls and just fuck her. He stops himself when she looks up at him and purrs, excited to continue to play. “Be a good lil kitten and get Daddy the ball.”

Codi crawls closer to the couch picking the nest ball in her mouth crawling back to where she was, looking at Merle. “So good kitten,” Merle says reaching down taking the ball from her mouth, popping it open smiling as he takes his cock in his hand giving it a few strokes as he reads the paper, “Suck Daddy’s cock.”

Codi licks her lips sitting up on her knees looking up at her Daddy ad opens her mouth. Merle looks down at her so proudly her as he tangles his free hand in her hair gently pulling her closer to him, “stick your tongue out little kitten,” Merle takes his cock out and slaps it against her tongue a few times before bucking his hips slamming his cock down Codi’s throat moaning when he feels her nails dig into his ass cheeks, he was gonna have scratches and claw marks all over him ….he smiles at the thought.

“Suck kitten,” he growls after a few thrusts of his hips. Codi closes her mouth around his cock and starts sucking feeling his hands tight in her hair and his body tremble. It had been way too long snice she got be his kitten and she knew when they first started it was for her but now it was just as much for him as it was for her.

Codi purrs around his cock lovin that she still had this effect on him. She sucks harder as sh digs her nails into even more feeling him hold back from fucking her mouth, he was way too close to do that if he did he’s blow his fuckin load.

“Fuck Codi…..fuck stop,” Merle all but whines grabbing her hair stopping her. She pulls off his cock and whines looking up at him his face was flush, and he was breathing hard. “Last ball,” Merle mumbles picking up the ball popping it open, “fuck Daddy’s brains out,” he smirks falling down to his knees grabbing her by the back of the neck pulling her into a deep kiss. He pulls away the smile on his face made her shiver in excitement.

“Turn around lil kitten,” he growls. Codi smiles as she turns around arching her back as she lays her chest on the floor looking back over her shoulder as she swings her hips her tail saying back and forth. Merle growls watching her tease him, he grabs her ass with one hand the other gentling pulling her ail lovin the purr that come out of her mouth. Merle wasn’t waiting anymore be leans down kissing up her back as he buries himself deep inside of her, she was dripping wet and tight due to the plug he wasn’t gonna last long. “Fuck you feel so fuckin good my lil kitten,” he grunts in Codi’s ear as he starts thrusting in and out of her.

He leans back up on his knees, his hands tight on her hips he wasn’t the only one who was gonna have marks. “Holy fuck Codi,” he grunts snapping his hips hearing her whine and purr he wanted to see her face when she came she always made the sexiest faces when she came. He pulls out of her chuckling at her whining “No whining, wanna see your face some ride me …come make me cum my sexy lil kitten,” he laughs at how fast she moved.

He stretches his legs out in front of him as she climbs up on his lap sliding down his cock feeling her tail on his thighs. Codi purrs as she takes all of him and starts bouncing on his cock, her nails now digging into his ribs. “Fuckin hell kitten gonna cum so fuckin close,” he growls reaching down rubbing her clit, the high-pitched whine that come from her had him shooting his load. “Oh fuck cum for Daddy lil kitten come on,” Merle rubs her clit harder feeling her pussy walls tighten around his cock as she bite into his shoulders squirting all over him.

“Holy fuck lil kitten,” Merle pants tangling his hands in her hair pulling her into a deep kiss. “That was amazing,” he smiles at her. “Yeah it was,” she pants trying to catch her breath. “Want me to take your tail out or do you wanna wear it some more?” he asks playing with her tail. “Leave it in….aint down with you yet,” she winks leaning down kissing him. “Thank you for finding it for me,” she smiles kissing him again. “Fuck Darlin if I hadn’t I woulda killed a damn fox and make ya one,” he smiles playing with the plug.

“Damn I’m one lucky kitty. You hungry I cooked for ya?” she asks nodding towards the kitchen. “After this fuck yeah, I am, and it sounds like Im gonna need my energy,” he laughs. Codi stands up giggling “hell yeah you will. You clean yourself up and I’ll go get us some food,” she smiles leaning down kissing him. Merle watches as his sexy lil kitten sways into the kitchen her tail swinging back and forth as she walks.

He was the lucky one!


End file.
